onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Retro7
Check first The Eyeshield 21 tribute was before Hildon came along so it cannot be a response to Oda's character. BTW the mangaka of S.Jump are friends so this is all pretty normal for them. --One-Winged Hawk 21:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay let me explain, you might first want to read Mythbusters and check up the bit about references. Basically, we get a LOT of references added to trivia, most way off. To be fair, we must way all the options up and decide if its legit, esp. when Oda says nothing. Some things are obivous they can stand; Chopper's ref to a certain red-nosed reindeer, Jango's ref to a certain former member of the Jackson 5. Others are vague... We didn't have Brook's references on for a while because the tal thin skeleton, I've seen that a number of times, even before a certain film came out. :Take in mind, we've had acclaimed references from just about everything. We've got enough evidence to prove Oda takes from music stars a lot, so we can confirm a lot of the references for musicains. Beyond that... We've had acclaimed references for Blackbeard and Wario, to give one example. Basically, while we allow it on occusion, we have to put a limit in place. Take in mind, the exhaggurated expression has been in the cartoon industry for well over 50 years, we can't say 100% sure where references like that come from. One-Winged Hawk 07:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh, how my reference any different from the other speculation on some pages? You were certainly willing to ref Nightmare Before Christmas on the Kuraigana Island page or Rocky Horror for Iwa. And keep in mind I say "maybe" I never said it was fact. Am sorry but it just looks way to similar to that scene to be just another cookie cutter face fault, heck I hardly even see that expression in any toon at all. And trust me, being a cartoonist I've seen bug out expression before, Kemi's hardly comes up. The fact Oda even mention Burton's work even pushes this theory further. Side it just one little trivia bit, its not gonna hurt the page. 08:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :We had confirmations for Brook and the Nightmare before Christmas, our patience rewarde us in that case along with confirmations for also the Adams' family (not even thought up at the time). PeeWee wasn't the first to use that face fault, I've seen it from an old comic book before, abide I can't remember the name. I had this same argument for Brook, Jack-whathisname, wasn't the only tall skinny skeleton. On the Rocky Horror thing, I haven't pauid attention to that, I admit... I need to fix that. One-Winged Hawk 08:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Marineford Arc Hello Retro7, I'm currently having a discussion with One-Winged Hawk about the Marineford Arc article (Talk:Marineford_Arc#Inflation in the arc article). According to the history, I have the impression that you are one of the major contributor to this page, so it shall be worth to have your opinion on the subject. Thanks Kdom 12:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) re:Image Deletion With all due respect, that Otohime assassination image was practically an entire page. We don't really do that on this Wiki. Also, the images I deleted are due to improper reasons (watermark, scanlation, etc.) or when they are unused. And then, some images are unnecessary, like the most minor things do not need an image to represent it. One more thing: would you please stop putting images in between sentences? Yatanogarasu 08:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation Hey, how are you? I'd love it if you participated in the new forum discussion concerning Top Lists. Tuckyd 23:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there Retro... I dont think that bolding the sections is a necessary thing to do. And only in the arcs.. Sorry but i have to undo it.. Slave Tank I noticed you uploaded a picture of Hammond's slave tank. Would you mind telling me where you were thinking of putting it? I'm only asking because I'm debating whether or not to give it its own page. 04:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) For the Fishman Island arc thread and I suppose can be used for Hammond's thread too. Retro7 06:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Merry I'm not disputing that Merry broke. I'm saying that this edit is a meaningless and badly done edit. 11:12, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 766 While I liked your edit, it was the wrong place to put it which is why I started the trivia section in the first place for the purpose. But anyway I did modify my original trivia note for that purpose which is something you should did in the first place, but anyway that was still good work. -Adv193 (talk) 00:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Story Arc Editing Good day Retro, I'm sorry if my edits rubbed you the wrong way, but I can get very uptight when it comes to grammar (PLEASE look over your edit before you publish to check for grammar errors), and the fact that you ignored the message at the bottom of the page. I am hopeful that you will adhere to it in the future. With regard to my changes to your edits, I'm not sure what you meant by me going into too much detail. I actually condensed the summary as you can see by looking here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dressrosa_Arc&diff=1255324&oldid=1255312 My edit shrunk the summary by over 1,500 characters, which is a lot. I do my best to fix poor summaries instead of rewriting them, but honestly I wasn't really sure how to fix it because not only did it contain numerous grammatical inaccuracies, but it also went way too much into detail, which you accused me of somehow doing. So I will try to listen to you and make improvements of your summary instead of rewriting it, but sometimes there is only so far I can go. Anyways, I hope you continue contributing, and remember to check the tense and grammar of your edits until next time. So, later. 19:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) House Foods and Episode 0 Hey, I was wondering, where exactly did you get the idea that Episode 0 was produced by House Foods, and that they own the copyright claims? I'm just curious since Toei did animate the special, and I'm pretty sure House Foods was just a sponsor. 22:49, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi there! I noticed that many of your Heart of Gold related edits do not follow our Manual of Style, specifically history sections not being in present tense and summaries being written in an in-universe style, so I suggest you brush up on it before editing again. Thanks, Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:06, July 22, 2016 (UTC)